Swimming
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: a one-shot about how enjoyable swimming and being in the water can be, so it’s not the best summary in the world, just r&r please.


Title: Swimming

Description: a one-shot about how enjoyable swimming can be, so it's not the best summary in the world, just r&r please.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy!

--

"No peeking," Kagome warned as she quickly changed into her one piece lime green bathing suit.

"Feh, who'd want to peek at you," Inuyasha teased.

"Sit boy."

"Kagome!!" came Inuyasha's mumbled voice from the sand.

Sango looked over at Miroku, just to see if he was fighting the urge not to peek at their friend behind the bush. Sango's eyes grew, Miroku wasn't doing no such thing. In fact he looked as if he was taking off the top layer of his robe.

"What are you doing Miroku?" she asked.

"I'm going to get in, you?"

"Uh…" Sango looked embarrassed. She had played in the streams near the demon slayer's village with Kohaku growing up, but as far as swimming with the guy she secretly liked, that was a different story.

"Hurry up, Kagome, we don't have all day to play around," Inuyasha grumbled as he sat up. He turned to see Shippo shedding his vest and shirt.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail, "You do know we don't have all day to goof around, right?"

"Let me go Inuyasha," Shippo struggled until Inuyasha dropped him. The fox demon turned to the half demon and said with a smile, "Why can't you just try and have some fun for once Inuyasha," he said before running towards the ocean.

Inuyasha snorted, they really didn't have time for fun at the moment while Naraku was probably gaining shards.

"Ok, I'm ready," Kagome announced stepping out from the bush.

Inuyasha turned slightly to look at her. He gazed at her, unable to speak. He nervously tried turning away as he was starting to blush.

Kagome walked over to him, "Come on Inuyasha, come join us," she pleaded.

"Hmpf."

"Please Inuyasha," she begged.

"I don't do the swimming thing," he told her, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Kagome sighed, turned and ran towards the water, she wasn't going to miss out because he was going to be that way, she loved swimming too much.

Shippo was already in the water, splashing happily.

Miroku took the more dignified approached and stretched out near the water so that the tide splashed up against him on its back and forth journey.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled as he watched the others. His face softened some what, they did look like they were having fun.

Fine he'll just go over and check things out, but he still refused to get wet.

He went over and sat closer to the water, crossing his arms through his sleeves once more.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile noticing him sitting there as she emerged from the water.

"This is nice," Miroku stated as he lay back onto the beach.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Come on Inuyasha, you're not afraid of water are you," Shippo laughed before threatening to splash him.

"No," snapped Inuyasha before glaring at the fox, "but you better not if you know what's good for you."

Shippo stopped immediately, but Inuyasha got splashed anyway.

"Oops," Kagome said giving him an innocent grin.

"That's it," Inuyasha stood with balled fists.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said cautiously.

But to her surprise, Inuyasha jumped into the water, all his clothing still on.

Kagome shielded her face from the splash.

When she uncovered her eyes, her smile grew, she apparently gotten through to him.

"Hey Sango, why don't cha come in?" Shippo asked turning to the demon slayer.

Miroku shifted so that he could see Sango's reaction, "Yes Sango, please join us."

"Come on," Kagome joined, "the water's great," and with that she dove back into the water.

Sango stared at them a bit, but then began taking her green skirt off. She stopped to shoot a warning look at the drooling monk, who quickly chuckled nervously and looked away.

Sango went up to the water and stared down at it before easing into it. It was calming and warm.

The only one missing was Kirara, but the demon cat refused to get even one paw wet as she didn't prefer water.

Kagome lost herself to the water's peaceful pleasure as she swam. She loved going swimming in her era, but never got the chance to swim in the feudal era because of all the jewel detecting that occurred usually away from big water such as the ocean. It was a nice feeling to know something was the same about her time and this one, something that was completely serene.

Inuyasha floated in the current feeling all of his frustration leaving him, this was his way he 'swam.' He hated to admit it, but it was nice to get to do something other than hunt down Naraku and stop him from obtaining more power.

Sango sat in the shallow part and watched her feet as she moved them up and down in the ocean. Her stiff muscles were becoming relaxed; she had almost forgotten what it felt like to have such a peaceful time.

Shippo popped up and down in and out of the water, emerging from the surface with shells and small fish he had obtained. He was having so much fun which for a kid like him he needed more of in these warring times.

Miroku smiled at his friends as he washed away the stress of the days before and to come. He found it so rewarding to be in the here and now, living each day as if it could be his last with the people he cared about the most. He especially watched as Sango laughed, he enjoyed every precious second of it.

Kagome come up from the water and, this time, purposely splashed Inuyasha with a joyful laugh.

"Hey!" he said surprised. Kagome held her laugh, wondering what he would do now.

With a half cocky smile, Inuyasha swept his hand through the water, causing an amount to splash onto Kagome. Before they knew it, both were splashing each other in an all out water battle.

Shippo laughed as he joined in.

Sango held a hand in front of her mouth, trying to cover up her laughter, but it was no use and she let it all out.

Miroku laughed to, they were seeing an all new side of Inuyasha that they've never seen, or at least rarely ever see. Kirara, who was watching from afar, cocked her head to the side, watching them as if they were all nuts.

All of a sudden, Sango felt water hit her on the side of the face. Her mouth gaped in surprise and she turned to see Miroku looking innocently upwards, trying to hold in his laughter. It was apparent he had been the culprit.

Now he's done it.

Sango splashed with all her might back at him, giving him no opportunity to fight back.

Soon they were all joining in together, splashing, swimming and most importantly having a good time.

Kagome fell back into the water with a content smile resting on her face. She entered the water's atmosphere as the others started heading out for one more swim.

The water rushed past her as she kicked off from the sand. It was such an awesome feeling she got every time she went swimming that warmed her every time she did it. Time seemed to slow down somewhat as she let her body freely move when so many times she felt bound out of water. She finally rose from the water thought not wanting the wonderful sensation to go away.

She made her way out of the water and wrapped her towel she had brought from home, around her. It was now time to come back to reality.

A/N: so how was the story? I got the idea when I was swimming, it really is a nice activity, I love it, anyway, please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
